


Promises Kept

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Garderobe and Cadenza are Stanley’s Parents, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Garderobe makes a promise to her child
Relationships: Cadenza/Madame de Garderobe (Disney), LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Promises Kept

She found her child sitting at one of the high windows, looking out at the palace grounds. Garderobe approached quietly, placing a hand on their shoulder. “Beautiful boy..?” she softly asked.

“Bonjour, maman,” Stanley murmured. His eyes were locked on the sight of the little prince playing outside with some of the other servants, waving a practice sword about in mock battle with them.

“What is wrong?”

“...why can’t I go outside?”

Her heart hurt at the question. Ever since the death of the master’s wife things had been...harder at the castle. The man had just recently declared Stanley property of the castle because of his birth, forbidding him from stepping outside.

_ “He belongs to the castle and myself just as much as anything else in this place. I will not have my property wandering outside.” _

Garderobe still didn’t understand why he laid claim to her child but she knew that she couldn’t do anything about it. He could have her and her husband sent back to Italy... _ without _ their son. The very idea was enough to keep the seamstress and diva quiet.

“Someday you will go outside,” she promised Stanley tenderly.

“Do you promise, maman?” Stanley asked.

She ran a hand through his thick hair, brushing a few stray dark locks off of his forehead. “I promise, my beautiful love.” She smiled sadly as he looked up at her. “Would you like to help me design some skirts?” Stanley nodded and she took his hand into her own, leading him away from the window and the sight of what he couldn’t have.

***

Maestro Cadenza found his wife standing by one of the windows, looking out and smiling at whatever she saw down below on the palace grounds. He walked up to stand beside her, touching the small of her back. “What are you looking at, gorgeous one?” he asked her.

“Something long overdue, my love,” she said.

He followed her gaze, blinking as he saw what she was talking about. “I see…”

Down below, Stanley sat on their black mare Bisou. They were smiling, adjusting their tricorn hat and coat as Lefou helped their adopted daughter onto the back of his own horse Copain. The usually badly behaved horse was behaving himself for the little girl; he hadn’t even tried to knock Lefou off like he usually did before going on a ride.

They said something once she was settled in and the two laughed over her head before their mounts went into a lazy walk towards the gates of the palace, side by side. Lefou raised a hand to touch Stanley’s arm briefly, making them turn their head to smile at him. The two leaned close to exchange a kiss, clearly happy to be together.

“Oh?” he asked.

“It’s bittersweet watching our beautiful child pass through the gates,” Garderobe softly confessed.

He understood then, smiling sadly as he took her hand into his own. “Because you worry Stanley won’t come back?”

She nodded her head. “They always wanted to be able to step outside and the first time they did was that cursed day…” she whispered. “We only got away with sending them off because we had to try and assuage the prince’s anger somehow.”

“The curse is lifted, my love. Our child and their family will always come back to us in the end,” he said with a warm smile. “They are allowed to come and go as they please.” He became worried when he saw a tear fall down her cheek, wiping it away with a thumb. “My muse…”

“They are happy tears, my artist,” she assured him. She took his hand into her own, linking their fingers together as she watched her child and their family disappear from view. “I promise.”


End file.
